Talk:Wool
WOOL Andrej, Slovianski already defines "cotton" or "cottonwool" as "bavulna". It would make more sense to retain the "vulna" form for just "wool." Steevenusx 06:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer vulna instead of volna. Polish wolna is (female form) for free/slow. --Poloniak 07:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) To ANDREJ: so here we have a conflict. To POLONIAK: originally, "vulna" was the word form. However, the "argument" (the logical reasoning) for changing it to "vOLna" is because we have decided to use the "-OL-" construction in words and not the "-UL-" construction: NP: "SOLNCE" instead of "SULNCE" for SUN, "POLNIJ" instead of "PULNIJ" for FULL. "VOLK" instead of "VULK" for WOLF. "What to do?" Steevenusx 14:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I see. And why is -ol- better than -ul-? wolna - free/slow ; polny - pertaining to fields, rural ; volk looks like the German word Volk --Poloniak 16:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) The question of whether to use "-OL-" form or "-UL-" form is actually a question of Slavic orthography and pronunciation. Certain original PROTO-SLAVIC words changed over time for each individual Slavic language - either to "-UL-" or "-OL-": SUN, FULL, WOLF, LONG itd - and sometimes the "L" would either disappear or shift with the "U" or "O". Sometimes the "U" or "O" would change to an "E" sound. And Czech and Slovak drop them altogether! *'SUN:' *PL = SLONCE *HR = SUNCE *CZ = SLUNCE *SK = SLNKO *UA = SONCE *SL = SONCE *RU = SOLNTSE *'FULL:' *RU = полный *BR = поўны *UA = повний *PL = pełny *CZ = plný *SK = plný *SL = polni *HR = pun *SR = пун *MK = полн *BG = пълен ~ PULEN *'WOLF:' *RU = волк *UA = вовк *BU = воўк *PL = wilk *CZ = vlk *SK = vlk *KA = wôłk, wilk *U-SORB = wjelk *L-SORB = wjelk *SL = volk *HR = vuk *SR = вук *MK = волк *BG = вълк VINŠE KOMENTARI: The "argument" - that is, the logical discussion - is that INTERSLAVIC should follow one form "across the board" - for every similar word construction. ANDREJ - Do you have more comments to offer to POLONIAK? --Steevenusx 17:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) And most languages use -ol- Yes, this case is a conflict. I believe in most cases the context will make it clear anyway. OFFTOP: Poloniak, the issue that volk looks like German Volk is not the question of Interslavic. There are many cases of homonyms between different languages, like between German and Slavic languages. We can never guarantee that all Interslavic word will not look the same as some Chinese or African words or whatever world language. So we should not care about that. Moraczewski 19:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Andrej, prosim perevodij tvoj angliskij tekst na ruskij? (ja hcem/hotem že vse slovianskje govorniki zrazumjut tvoje komenari). Steevenusx 01:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- И большинство славянских языков используют -ol- Yes, this case is a conflict. I believe in most cases the context will make it clear anyway. OFFTOP: Poloniak, the issue that volk looks like German Volk is not the question of Interslavic. There are many cases of homonyms between different languages, like between German and Slavic languages. We can never guarantee that all Interslavic word will not look the same as some Chinese or African words or whatever world language. So we should not care about that. Да, этот случай - конфликт. Но я полагаю, что в большинстве случаев контекст прояснит смысл в любом случае. ОФФТОП: Полоньяк, проблема, что volk похоже на немецкое слово Volk, это не вопрос Междуславянского языка. Существуют немало случаев омонимов между различными языками разных групп, например, между немецким и славянскими. Мы никогда не можем утверждать, что все слова Междуславянского не будут похожи на какое нибудь слово из китайского или африканского или любого другого языка мира. Поэтому нам не следует об этом беспокоиться. Moraczewski 05:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC)